Lullaby
by Alyaa
Summary: Logan essaie d'aider Max à s'endormir puisque celle-ci n'y arrive pas. Un délicieux moment Max/Logan. Traduction d'une fic de SammmmanthaJ.


Avant tout, je tiens à remercier SammmmanthaJ de m'avoir donné sa permission pour la traduction et d'avoir montré tant d'enthousiasme quand je la lui ai demandé. Merci beaucoup !  
First of all, I want to thank SammmmanthaJ to have allowed me to translate her fic, and then for her enthusiasm when I asked for. Many thanks! *_hug_*

xxxxx

**Disclaimer : ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais. La chanson est « Lullaby » des Spill Canvas et j'admets avoir changé un vers pour que ça colle mieux à l'histoire. Désolééééée. Et je rendrais un Logan entièrement vêtu quand j'aurais fini de jouer avec lui. **On dirait un truc cochon.

**Note : Première fic Dark Angel et c'était juste un truc que j'avais laissé traîner sur le bureau. Je l'ai d'abord relu pour trouver l'inspiration pour autre chose – n'importe quoi d'autre – vu que ma muse est en hiatus, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai eut trop envie de la poster. L'histoire se situe quelque part au cours de la première saison… Logan peut marcher alors je ne sais pas. Mettez-là où vous voulez. C'est très romantique et non-dramatique et, vous voyez, quoi. C'est juste ce que _c'est_.**

Lien vers sa fic pour les curieux ou ceux qui voudraient lui laisser un com' en direct (et en anglais) : www[point]fanfiction[point]net/s/4175054/1/

NdT : j'espère avoir fait ça bien parce que j'adore cette fic ! Si quelqu'un repère une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !  
J'avoue que la chanson m'a donné du fil à retordre ; ce n'est jamais facile de traduire des vers. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas cherché à garder leurs mètres, ni à imposer des rimes à la traduction. On y aurait sans doute beaucoup perdu – d'abord parce que je ne suis pas poète (!), ensuite parce que pour faire rimer, j'aurais sans doute été obligée de m'éloigner légèrement du texte d'origine, et ça, c'était évidemment hors de question !  
D'autre part, j'ai choisi de garder l'original entre parenthèse pour ceux qui connaissent les Spill Canvas (ou comprennent un peu l'anglais) et qui préfèreraient pouvoir la lire telle quelle…

Sur ce, je me tais. Bonne lecture !

Edit septembre 2012 : il y a quelque temps (un bout de temps en fait), j'ai enfin compris ce que signifiait l'expression « to be wrapped around one's finger » (et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché du temps de la première trad' !). Du coup, j'ai procédé à une révision du texte traduit et j'espère l'avoir amélioré )  
Le voilà reposté. Bonne (re)lecture !

xxxxx

« Max, qu'est-ce... ? »

Logan avait fini par venir ouvrir puisque des coups incessants sur la porte avaient détourné son attention de l'ordinateur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à y trouver Max. Après tout, d'habitude elle faisait simplement irruption, usant de quelque méthode d'intrusion qu'elle trouvait particulièrement appropriée, pour ensuite de balader comme si elle était chez elle. Et bien que Logan lui ait demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle avait déjà entendu parler de frapper aux portes, il ne s'était en réalité jamais attendu à ce qu'elle le prenne au mot.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut instantanément sur les genoux, recueillant le visage de Max dans ses mains. Les coups n'avaient pas été du fait de son poing, mais plutôt de son corps tout entier alors qu'elle s'affalait dessus et convulsait violemment.

« Max, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement, écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Les tremblements n'avaient rien de nouveau mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Max entrouvrit les yeux et grimaça alors qu'une secousse parcourait son corps.

« Ca fait mal, cette fois, Logan », s'efforça-t-elle de dire d'une toute petite voix. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile à Logan et il se surprit à penser qu'il serait bon pour elle qu'il trouve quoi faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

« Ok, allez, on va te mettre dans un lit. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? » Logan se releva lentement, attendant de voir si Max pouvait en faire autant. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence et s'efforça de se remettre debout. Elle s'effondra aussitôt.

Avec un faible gémissement pour toute réponse, Logan se pencha pour la redresser. Elle n'essaya même pas de lutter, un signe évident qu'elle n'était pas elle-même.

Il l'installa rapidement dans son propre lit, l'enveloppant étroitement pour garantir sa sécurité. Ses bras étaient libres et bien qu'elle essayât de les garder contre elle, ce fut en vain tandis que continuaient les tremblements.

« Hey, hey, hey, Max, doucement », la cajolait Logan tandis qu'il faisait levier sur les articulations blêmes des doigts de la jeune femme agrippés à ses propres bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Logan ? » demanda Max de cette même petite voix, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en l'entendant.

« Quand as-tu pris du tryptophane pour la dernière fois ? »

« J'en ai pris ce matin mais… » Sa phrase resta en suspens alors qu'elle se remettait à trembler violemment. Cela passa après quelques minutes et elle parut si fatiguée, si faible, si frêle.

« Je vais te chercher plus de cachets. Tu veux du lait avec ? » Logan savait qu'il lui parlait comme à une enfant mais il ne pouvait pas jouer les fanfarons comme à son habitude et voulait la détendre le plus possible.

« Mmm, ce serait bien », dit Max alors que ses yeux se refermait. Sur un coup de tête, Logan se pencha sur elle et frôla son front de ses lèvres avant de se relever.

« Je reviens vite », dit-il, se raclant légèrement la gorge.

« Mmm, ça aussi se serait bien » dit Max d'une voix endormie, et Logan ne put s'empêcher de la trouver charmante et de sourire malgré les terribles circonstances. Alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine, il attrapa le téléphone en passant. Il n'aurait jamais appelé un docteur contre la volonté de Max mais il se justifia en se disant que Bling n'était pas un docteur en soi. C'était un ami qui par chance, était passé par l'école de médecine.

« Yo. » Logan leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le salut de Bling mais décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

« Salut, c'est moi. » _Ouais, ça c'est beaucoup mieux._

« De quoi t'as besoin ? » demanda Bling d'une voix résignée.

« Juste une question » répondit Logan alors qu'il versait du lait dans une grande bouteille d'eau dans laquelle il avait glissé une paille. Max tremblait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle et le lit ne soient pas inondés de lait à la fin de la nuit s'il le lui servait dans une simple tasse.

« Balance. »

« Convulsions douloureuses. Normal ou inquiétant ? » Logan essayait de maîtriser sa voix mais il savait qu'il avait parlé d'un ton pressant, mis trop d'émotions en avant.

« Max ? » demanda Bling calmement. Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il supposa que c'était « oui ». « A mon avis, c'est une crampe musculaire. Entre le surmenage et la flexion constante des muscles impliqués par les tremblements, c'est plus que probable. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Logan pria pour que son désespoir ne s'entende pas trop. Max avait l'air de tellement souffrir, et ça le tuait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser cette souffrance.

« Bon, garde-la hydratée. Donne-lui beaucoup d'électrolytes. »

« Des électrolytes », répéta sèchement Logan. Certes il connaissait bien les aliments, mais il connaissait les généralités – il ne connaissait pas le moindre petit bout de machin qui les composaient.

« Oui, des électrolytes. »

« Tu vas m'aider et me dire où je peux trouver de ces trucs ou je vais devoir chercher pendant que Max convulse sur mon lit en se tordant de douleur ? » Logan ferma les yeux après avoir aboyé de la sorte, se maudissant d'avoir été si brusque et d'être un con. Mais il était désespéré.

« Boissons énergétiques. Comme celles que je te faisais boire tous les jours pendant ta kiné et qui, je le sais, sont stockées en haut de ton frigo parce que tu refusais de les boire à une époque, bien que ça aurait aidé et malgré mon insistance. »

« Bien. Boissons énergétiques. Merci. Et Bling… »

« Je sais, Logan. Tout va bien. Va la rejoindre. »

Là-dessus, Logan raccrocha le téléphone et attrapa une bouteille de ces boissons énergétiques qui étaient, bien sûr, entassées dans le haut de son frigo. Il regarda l'étiquette et échangea celle qu'il tenait contre une autre. _Elle préfèrera la cerise_.

xxxxx

Quand Logan revint dans la chambre, il se maudit d'avoir été si long. Max, toujours enveloppée, s'était arquée sur le lit et il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui sembla qu'elle avait des traces de larmes sur le visage.

« Ok, allonge-toi, ça va aller, tiens, prends quelques cachets. » Il lui offrit une poignée de cachets qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance et qu'elle avala avant qu'il ait pu lui proposer quelque chose à boire avec.

« Ecoute, il est possible que tu aies de sérieuses crampes musculaires », dit Logan en caressant son front doucement, essayant d'amener son corps à se détendre à nouveau malgré les tremblements incessants. Les yeux de Max s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et un regard accusateur se posa sur Logan.

« Pas de docteur », dit-il calmement, changeant l'accusation en méfiance dans le regard de Max. « Juste Bling ». Max se sentit obligée de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa logique mais elle fut contente de savoir qu'elle n'était pas entrain de se consumer lentement, ce qui lui semblait pourtant être le cas.

« Tiens, bois ça », dit Logan, glissant une paille dans la boisson énergétique, écartant temporairement le lait posé sur la table de nuit.

« Je n-n-ne veux pas de médicament », dit Max en tremblant.

« Eh bien ce ne sont pas des médicaments et même si ça en était, je te dirais quand même de les prendre parce que j'essaye de prendre soin de toi, espèce d'entêtée. » Il radoucit son regard en voyant celui, consterné, de Max. « Ca va t'aider contre les crampes. C'est juste une boisson énergétique. Avec des électrolytes dedans. »

En entendant ça, Max tenta un petit sourire de reconnaissance, prit la bouteille et la but d'un trait.

« Mmm. Cerise. »

« Je me suis dis que tu aimerais », dit Logan, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Ils se laissèrent aller à un confortable silence, Logan caressant son front, massant de temps à autre un mollet ce qui devint particulièrement gênant. Leur relation avait peu à peu changé tous deux en avaient conscience maintenant mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr de ce qu'il fallait en faire.

Logan savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Max, malgré tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de ces sentiments. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il songeait que quelqu'un, _là-haut_, l'aimait bien. Ce quelqu'un s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour lui envoyer la seule personne capable de combler les vides de sa vie. Max emplissait même des vides dont il ignorait l'existence, ce qui représentait bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Après Valérie, il avait décidé de renoncer aux femmes. Son accident avait été comme un point d'orgue à sa décision. Puis Max était venue faire valser sa vie avec son humour désinvolte, ses sarcasmes contagieux et plus encore, avec sa compassion innée et sa capacité à voir les gens tels qu'ils sont. Max avait débarqué et réveillé tout ce qu'il croyait être en sommeil au fond de lui.

Max ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Logan. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela pour personne, jamais. Et elle était d'autant plus effrayée par ce sentiment qu'elle ne savait pas du tout si Logan ressentait la même chose – quoique ce soit – en retour. C'était déconcertant, frustrant, merveilleux, magique et elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle fuyait… ressentirait-elle de nouveau cela un jour ? C'est cette pensée qui l'avait tenue dans les parages. Elle savait que c'était idiot, après tout, Kendra prétendait tomber amoureuse une nuit sur deux. Mais si c'était de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Elle voulait le préserver, le chérir et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le prolonger. Elle voulait ressentir cela à jamais.

« Aaah ! » Max ne put contenir la plainte, mi-gémissement mi-cri, qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses muscles tentaient de se détendre mais les tremblements les en empêchaient. C'était comme si son corps était sur pilote automatique et essayer de combiner plusieurs actions opposées.

Elle luttait de façon incontrôlable. Le pire était qu'alors que son corps allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris, son esprit restait lucide. Et la seule chose à laquelle elle réussissait à penser était qu'elle devait avoir l'air _si bête_ là tout de suite. Malheureusement, elle pouvait à peine maintenir son corps sur le lit, sans parler de rendre compréhensible par des mots ce que son cerveau essayait de dire.

« Max ! Max, Max, allez, il faut que tu te détendes, Max… » Logan tentait de l'apaiser depuis son perchoir près du lit mais ne pouvait faire plus et cela n'aidait en rien Max à dominer la crise. _Elle va finir par se blesser_, pensa Logan en la regardant essayer de contrôler à la fois ses tremblements et sa réaction à la douleur qui parcourait son corps.

Sur un nouveau coup de tête qu'il ne regretterait jamais, Logan rampa sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il se servit de techniques de maîtrise de base, celles-là même dont il savait Max capable de se défaire en une fraction de seconde si elle le voulait, mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps à ce stade. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras, emprisonnant ses avant-bras dans les siens, les ramenant contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte efficace.

« Chhh, tout va bien, tu n'as rien, chhh », murmurait-il doucement à son oreille, essayant de la tranquilliser et de la ramener sur Terre.

Finalement, les convulsions diminuèrent et son corps ne fut plus parcouru que par de légers frissons. Il relâcha doucement l'étau de ses bras autour des siens, la laissant non sans regret glisser de son étreinte. Se refusant pourtant à abandonner tout contact, toujours allongé derrière elle, il déplaça sa main vers son épaule où il la laissa reposer.

« Drôle de façon de passer la nuit, h-h-hein ? » finit par dire Max, arrachant un rire à Logan.

« J'en connais des pires », dit-il simplement, laissant ensuite le silence les envelopper quelques minutes.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, se réjouissant du fait que la dernière crampe musculaire remontait à quelques minutes et que si la crise ne se dissipait pas, au moins n'empirait-elle pas.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais j'ai envie de dormir. » Elle marqua une pause, laissant un frisson plus violent la traverser. « Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les plans de ce soir. »

« Veux-tu que je… ? »

« Non ! » répondit Max plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Ne t'en vas pas. Pas tout de suite. »

« Je ne bouge pas » dit-il sans changer sa position d'un pouce.

xxxxx

« Tu sais », commença Logan après être resté allongé là environ une demi-heure en silence, « ma mère avait l'habitude de chanter pour m'endormir quand je refusais d'aller au lit. Elle me chantait une berceuse(1) mais inventait de nouvelles paroles à chaque fois. »

« Fais-le », demanda doucement Max qui essayait désespérément de basculer dans le pays des rêves sans y parvenir.

« De quoi ? » répondit Logan avec curiosité.

« Chante pour moi. » Logan n'aurait su dire si Max était complètement réveillée quand elle prononça ses mots. Sa voix suivait inexorablement le chemin du sommeil mais elle semblait toujours cohérente. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas mentionné les chants de sa mère dans un but précis. Il avait seulement fait la conversation, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Je ne… »

« Personne n'a jamais chanté pour moi avant », dit Max de cette même voix fatiguée, se blottissant inconsciemment contre Logan.

Soupirant pour lui-même, Logan se rappela l'air qu'utilisait sa mère, des années et des années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas chanté depuis longtemps et n'avait plus pensé à cette chanson depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Mais curieusement, cela lui prit moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour retrouver la mélodie et il se surprit à inventer à son tour des paroles qu'il chanta doucement à Max.

("_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous  
It's your ability to make me earn this,  
I know that you're tired,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.)_

« C'est ta façon de rougir quand tu es mal à l'aise  
C'est ta capacité à m'en faire cadeau,  
Je sais que tu es fatiguée,  
Laisse-moi simplement te chanter cette berceuse.

_(It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
_'_Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny  
I know that you're shot,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.")_

« C'est ta façon de te forcer à rire  
Parce que soyons honnête, je ne suis pas aussi drôle  
Je sais que tu es éreintée,  
Laisse-moi simplement te chanter cette berceuse. »

« En fait tu es drôle, Logan. Quand tu ne joues pas les idiots. » Logan rit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis enchaîna.

("_If you need anything, just say the word  
And I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
And plant my lips where your necklaces close.")_

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire  
Et je dis bien quoique ce soit.  
Repose en sécurité, si tu t'assoupis  
Alors je te borderai,  
Et poserai mes lèvres là où repose le fermoir de tes colliers. »

Logan appuya ses mots en déposant un baiser sur la petite boucle, contre son code-barres sur sa nuque. Max n'avait pas su quoi dire quand Logan lui avait donné le médaillon de sa mère. Elle s'était plainte du fait de se sentir comme n'importe quel ''employé'' du Jam Pony, de comment Original Cindy et Kendra étaient toujours sur leur trente-et-un avec maquillage et paillettes, et comment, parfois, elle se sentait en dehors du coup quand il s'agissait de faire ressortir sa nature féminine. La solution de Logan avait été le médaillon. Elle avait farouchement essayé de le dissuader. Après tout, il lui était manifestement précieux. Mais Logan s'était montré inflexible, il en avait décidé ainsi.

Et à dire vrai, Max l'adorait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point un si petit objet pouvait vous donner le sentiment d'être féminine et belle mais c'est ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le regard que Logan posait sur elle lorsqu'elle le portait aurait probablement pu faire fondre la banquise.

Sentant que Max se rapprochait de plus en plus du sommeil, Logan poursuivit sa chanson en baissant d'un ton, murmurant presque à présent.

("_It's those pills that you shouldn't have to take  
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.")_

« Ce sont ces cachets que tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre  
Médicalement parfaite, tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin.  
Je sais que tu es épuisée,  
Laisse-moi simplement te chanter cette berceuse. »

A ses mots, une petite larme échappa à Max. Elle avait discipliné sa respiration afin qu'elle paraisse constante et superficielle, persuadant ainsi Logan qu'elle n'était pas complètement réveillée mais à mesure que la chanson avançait, elle était de plus en plus alerte, désireuse d'entendre ce que l'homme extraordinaire allongé derrière elle pensait d'elle.

Personne n'avait jamais qualifié Max de parfaite. Jamais. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour entendre ces mots-là. Mais à présent, alors qu'elle était étendue là, dans la lueur tamisée des bougies sur la table de nuit, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait besoin de les entendre. Savoir que quelqu'un vous trouve parfaite a tellement plus d'impact que de simplement savoir que cette personne vous aime.

("_It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace, a__nd how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.")_

« C'est ta main et la façon dont je viens y manger(2).  
C'est ta grâce et la façon dont elle me préserve de la folie  
Je sais que tu es affaiblie,  
Laisse-moi simplement te chanter cette berceuse. »

Max se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle larme avait coulé. Puis une autre. Puis une autre.

("_If you need anything, just say the word  
And I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
And plant my lips where your necklaces close.")_

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire  
Et je dis bien quoique ce soit.  
Repose en sécurité, si tu t'assoupis  
Alors je te borderai,  
Et poserai mes lèvres là où repose le fermoir de tes colliers. »

Logan avait sentit une larme tomber sur son bras encore prisonnier du corps de Max mais il avait pensé qu'elle était due à la souffrance. Cependant, après en avoir sentit d'autres, il comprit que Max n'avait plus du tout de crise de douleur, qu'elle était en fait réveillée et même, qu'elle _pleurait_. Il s'inquiéta d'abord, du fait que la douleur soit devenue si intense qu'elle ne pouvait pas même crier, mais découvrit qu'un petit sourire avait fait son apparition au coin de ses lèvres, seule partie de son visage qu'il pouvait voir. Alors il laissa refluer un peu de son inquiétude et crut au destin lorsqu'il chanta les mots qui lui vinrent ensuite à l'esprit.

("_While you were sleeping,  
I figured out everything.  
I was constructed for you,  
And you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name,  
Coursing through my veins,  
You shine so bright, it's insane,  
You put the sun to shame.")_

« Pendant que tu dormais,  
J'ai tout compris.  
J'ai été fabriqué pour toi  
Et tu as été modelée pour moi.  
Désormais je sens ton nom  
Se répandre dans mes veines,  
Tu brilles si fort, c'est fou,  
Tu éblouies le soleil lui-même(3). »

Max laissait à présent les larmes couler sans retenue, ne cherchant plus à les contenir. Elle savait que Logan savait qu'elle était réveillée, et elle savait que la balle était dans son camp. Mais à cette seconde, elle était trop submergée par l'émotion pour faire quoique ce soit. Logan avait rapporté comme parfois il aimait l'idée que le sang de Max circule dans son corps. Il avait dit qu'il se sentait plus proche d'elle, ce qui, dans ces moments-là, faisait allusion à la distance émotionnelle que mettait Max entre eux. Mais il avait dit cela en des instants où il ne semblait faire allusion à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation agréable de la savoir dans les environs immédiats.

Alors qu'elle remuait dans ses bras, se mettant doucement sur le dos, Max le sentit, et sut avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. _C'est l'amour_.

Logan fut déconcerté par le mouvement entre ses bras mais se déplaça promptement pour lui faire de la place afin qu'elle s'allonge convenablement. Il se redressa légèrement et, prenant appui sur son coude, posa sa tête dans sa main. Il approcha d'une main légère le visage de Max et chassa les larmes de son pouce. Malgré tout, son regard ne fit que provoquer une nouvelle vague d'émotion.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je dis bien quoique ce soit », fredonna-t-il en la contemplant, le cœur si plein qu'il crut qu'il allait se consumer. Il inclina doucement son visage vers le sien, lui laissant tout le temps de s'esquiver ou de protester, mais elle n'en fit rien. « Repose en sécurité, si tu t'assoupis, alors je te borderai, et poserai mes lèvres là où repose le fermoir de tes colliers. »

Et sur ces mots, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. C'était doux et salé, légèrement frissonnant sous les restes de la crise qui secouait encore son corps, mais c'était aussi amour, passion et ardeur. C'était _eux_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. « Berceuse » se dit « Lullaby » en anglais )

2. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai changé doigt en main (ainsi que le reste du vers) parce que l'expression est intraduisible en français. « To be wrapped around one's finger » (littéralement « être drapé autour du doigt de quelqu'un ») signifie « lui manger dans la main » ou encore « être à ses pieds, sous son contrôle ». Souvent utilisé pour traduire un sentiment amoureux très fort, cela signifie qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour l'autre. Et c'est exactement ce que dit la chanson avec « If you need anything – and I mean anything – just say the word » / « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit – et je dis bien quoique ce soit – tu n'as qu'un mot à dire ».

3. Très familièrement on pourrait dire : « Tu as mis la honte au soleil (tellement tu brilles plus fort que lui !) » xD Mais c'était vraiment pas une jolie tournure de phrase pour la chanson^^"


End file.
